Wish Lists
by Lia Xaragi
Summary: It's Christmas time in Russia, and the World Champion Blade Breakers have arrived for a free seasonal holiday! The only catch is they have to take part in a themed photo shoot, and the guys quickly realise that they have no control...DISCONTINUED
1. There Were OnceBlade Breakers

Hello everyone!! The name's Lia Xaragi, and this the very first Fic that I've put up. So please read it. Hopefully you'll like it, and if you do, could you please send me a review? That way I'll know just how crap I am at writing...

Anyway, here's part one of 'Wish Lists', my Beyblade story. Read on, peeps!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade or anything else to do with it.

MENTIONS: A big hi to my buddy Mai Valkov, many thanks for putting up with me and for reading this through. This chapter's for you buddy!!

It was December 18th; just one week left before Christmas Day arrived in Russia.

Today, however, there was another arrival expected in Moscow City, a certain Beyblading team. The New World champions, to be exact.

The Blade Breakers were returning for Christmas...

"This is SO cool!" Tyson exclaimed, for the thousandth time that day. "We do one measly little photo shoot thing, and we get a free Christmas holiday! This is just SO- "

"'Cool', by any chance?" Max finished from the plane seat next to him.

"Yeah. Hey, how- "

"How did I know? Oh, well, it's just that you've said it almost every five minutes for the ENTIRE flight." Max said, grinning.

As annoying as he was, Max did have a point. Tyson's now World-Famously huge mouth hadn't shut once since the plane took off.

Kai, on the other hand, had been silent throughout the journey; his mind was occupied with other thoughts. And no matter what he tried, Kai's thoughts kept drifting back to one particular person.

Ray.

After many weeks of confusion, Kai had finally realised that his feelings for Ray extended way beyond just friendship.

'_I wish there was a way that I could know if he felt the same.'_ Kai thought, glancing at Ray, who was in the seat next to him.

They had had to catch an early flight, so, naturally, the group was all tired (Although Tyson STILL wouldn't shut up and get some rest). Ray had been the most tired, it seemed, because he had been gradually dozing off over the past hour. When Kai looked over at him he saw Ray slouched in his seat, almost totally sleep. As he dozed off, Ray's head slumped over to one side and was resting on Kai's shoulder, like it was a pillow.

Kai tensed up a little and his mouth went dry as Ray's soft black hair brushed against the skin of his bare arm. He considered trying to move Ray for a second, but he wasn't really uncomfortable, and Ray's sleeping face looked so peacefully beautiful, Kai didn't have the heart to wake him.

There was still another hour left of the flight, and Tyson and Max were sitting two rows ahead of them, too busy talking to notice anything. So Kai, who suddenly felt quite tired himself, closed his own eyes.

'_Just for a minute'_ he thought as he drifted off, with Ray sleeping beside him.

Sometime later, Ray woke up, and after a moment he realised that he had been practically hugging Kai's arm as he slept.

'_Oh crap!'_ he thought, sitting up. How long had he been like that? Surely Kai would've shoved him away, probably with some sarcastic comment...

But Kai, it seemed, was also sleeping soundly next to him.

'_Aww, bless,'_ Ray thought. _'He looks so cute when he's sleeping...Huh? Oh no, not_ _again...'_ Ray shook his head, trying to clear it. He HAD to stop thinking about Kai like that.

Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, Ray had strong feelings for Kai, feelings that were becoming increasingly harder to hide. The gender issue didn't bother Ray, he'd known he was bi for some time now. It was just that Kai, well, he didn't really seem, 'that type', so to speak.

Ray looked again at Kai's sleeping face.

'_If only there was a way of knowing if Kai feels the same.'_ Ray thought. But there was only one way of knowing for sure, and that was to ask Kai himself. And that in turn would require Ray to tell Kai exactly how he felt about him...Ray sighed. He wasn't all that sure if he could face telling Kai yet.

It would have to be soon though. Just sitting next to him on the plane, they were so close, and yet they were so far apart...Ray had to tell him how he felt. His 'secret' was playing havoc with his emotions, and the pain of not knowing was like a daily torture that intensified every time he was around Kai. Ray couldn't take much more.

Throughout the rest of the flight Ray sat in silence, in his head he was going over all the things he could do, all the things he should say.

By the time the plane started to descend towards the Russian ground, Ray had made up his mind.

He would tell Kai the truth before Christmas Day.

Well, there you go, that's the end of that chapter! If you're still awake and interested in what happens next, here's a preview.

COMING UP: Cameo appearances from some familiar BBA faces, including my personal favourites, Tala and Johnny!!! - Also there's some mysterious goings on in downtown Moscow...

So tune in next time! thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!!

NOTE: I'll only update IF I get a review (or two!) Bye!


	2. Part Two Cameo Appearence By: DJ Jazzman

Hello again, readers!!

Seeing as I'm such a nice person, I've decided to update 'Wish Lists' a little earlier than expected. -

I shan't waffle on as much as last time, you know who I am, and you know the story. So happy reads!

NOTE: In this chapter, they all arrive at the Hotel. I don't have a name for the Hotel. Any suggestions would be highly appreciated. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER: Again I say, I don't own Beyblade or anything else to do with it.

MENTIONS: In every episode of 'Wish Lists', a friend of mine gets mentioned. This time it's...Yugi! (And Yami, of course...) HI ya! Send us a review will you?   
Oh, and on the subject of Reviews, another quick mention...   
Hi and a big THANK YOU to my great reviewers, lakura, shadowwolf0379, Rejiita, Lady Snowblossom and, of course, my buddies Yugi and Mai. (Nice review script thingyyou two!)   
As requested by YOU, the reviewers, here's Part Two!   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"OK, we are here," the Russian driver said (in fairly good English) as the minibus pulled up outside a posh-looking hotel. "This where you staying for the week. Man from BBA waits for you in the reception."

The Blade Breakers thanked the driver as they got off the minibus. It was cold outside, so they hurried through the revolving doors into the heated interior of the hotel (whose name Tyson couldn't even read, let alone pronounce).

Suddenly Tyson stopped, almost tripping up Max who had been walking behind him.

"Max, I've just realised something." He said.

"What is it, Tyson?" Max asked shyly, with a strange little look in his eyes.

"Max, I, I think I left my bags on the plane!" Tyson blurted out.

"Oh, Tyson," Max whined impatiently. The hopeful look in his eyes had faded.

"I told you twice earlier, our bags were sent ahead. They've probably been put in our rooms by now."

"Oh yeah, now I remember! Thanks Max," Tyson said, patting his friend on the back as he started walking again. "I'd be lost without you, buddy."

"Really?" Once again that dopey look was in his eyes as Max followed behind Tyson like a sad little puppy.

'_Oh please, get a room.'_ Kai had been watching the nauseating little scene between those two with a sense of disgust. _'Max can be SO pathetic around Tyson sometimes. It's really lame.'_

A sudden thought hit Kai. Was HE that obvious in the way he acted around Ray?

'_No,'_ he thought. _'Don't be stupid. There's no way I'D ever get as pathetically sad as Tyson and Max.'_

The group reached the main reception desk, and a familiar voice broke into Kai's thoughts.

"Hey, if it isn't the new World Champs! How you doing guys?"

"DJ Jazzman?!" they exclaimed in surprise. For there, leaning against the desk, was none other than the BBA commentator, the only person in the world who could rival Tyson in the 'loud-mouth' status.

After exchanging the usual pleasantries, Jazzman produced a small box from behind the counter.

"OK guys, it's decision time," he said, waving the box under their noses. "This was sent over by the people in charge of your little photo shoot. Inside you'll find some cards. Pull one out, and whatever it says is the theme of your photo shoot."

"What, it's themed?" Ray was confused. "I thought it was just for some magazine article on the Final."

"Well, originally, it was," Jazzman explained. "But the photo peeps thought it'd be too, boring, I 'spose. Anyway, isn't this way so much more fun?!"

'_Everything's always one big game with this guy, it's so sad.'_ Kai thought, leaning against the wall, staring hard at a pile of leaflets on the desk, trying to stop his eyes from wandering over to where Ray was standing.

"And the photo shoot theme possibilities are..." Jazzman paused and produced a piece of paper, took a breath and began to read.

"Ideal Christmas Presents, New Year's Resolutions, Wish Lists, Secret Santa's or Naked Christmas Bladers."

"What?!" Now there was something that Kai had NOT been expecting. "Surely that's a joke."

"What, the naked photo thing? I'm serious, it's one of the options."

Kai, Ray and Max were suddenly a little put off after hearing that last 'option', but Tyson was still unnervingly eager to have his photos taken- even if it now meant having to strip off. He reached out to take the box from Jazzman, but Kai grabbed his arm.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Tyson."

"Aw, lighten up, will ya, Kai? It's only a bit of fun, right Ray?"

But Ray grabbed Tyson's other arm.

"Sorry, but I'm with Kai on this one, Tyson," he said. "I have a feeling that it's not going to be worth it."

Tyson struggled against their grip, trying to break free. "Come on guys, gimme a break...Hey, hey! What're you doin'?!" he protested loudly as Kai and Ray dragged him back through reception towards the doors.

"Will you two get OFF of me! Max, hey Max, help me out here buddy!!"

But Max just stood looking bewildered whilst Kai and Ray crossed the room, dragging the protesting Tyson behind them.

Kai kicked the revolving door to start it spinning, then he and Ray threw Tyson outside, watching as he landed face-first into a large snowdrift.

"That ought to cool him off." Kai remarked. The two stood by the doors laughing as Tyson struggled to get up before slipping over on ice and falling down again.

Then Kai looked at Ray.

And Ray looked at Kai.

Their laughter faded, and the others were momentarily forgotten as their eyes met. Both had a sudden urge to tell the other just how they felt. Ray was conscious of his vow to tell Kai before the 25th. Now was as good a time as any.

"Kai," he began. "There's something I-"

"So, Max!" Jazzman's loud voice sounded from behind them, interrupting Ray.

"Since the others are busy playing in the snow, why don't YOU pick a card?"

Kai and Ray turned around to see Max putting his hand in the box to draw out a card.

'_Crap,'_ Ray thought bitterly, _'Way to spoil the moment, Max.'_

"Idiotic little twerp." Kai muttered as they hurried back towards the desk. Ray had been about to tell him something, now that blonde ponce had totally wrecked the moment.

"Max," Kai had a threatening tone to his voice. "If that card says what I think it does. I SWEAR that I'll-"

"Hey, calm down man," Jazzman butted in. "Let the little guy read it at least!"

"Come on then Max, what does it say?" Ray prompted.

Max looked at the card nervously and gulped.

"It, it says 'n-nude photo s-shoot." He stuttered the last words, his face going red with embarrassment, eyes lowered to the floor, wishing it would swallow him.

"Wow, so the magazine peeps weren't joking after all!" Jazzman exclaimed, beginning to laugh.

"We are NOT doing that." Kai snapped, folding his arms and glaring at Jazzman. "You cannot be serious."

"Whoa, calm down, Kai, man, don't shoot the messenger!" Jazzman stopped laughing.

"Look, if you're really not happy with it then talk to the magazine people. They're coming to speak to you all tomorrow morning anyway. They'll be in the hotel's restaurant at 11:15, after breakfast." He looked at his watch. "And speaking of times, it's time for _moi_ to leave. Here's your room key-card things,"

He handed Ray an envelope. "Very posh round here, so behave yourselves! Right, rooms are on the top floor, apparently. Get some rest, and I'll see you around. Bye guys!"

Jazzman grabbed the box containing the other 'choice' cards and hurried out of the doors, passing by a cold, wet and disgruntled Tyson.

Now Kai was glaring at Max.

"You better hope they let us change the theme." He warned.

Max said nothing. Feeling extremely uncomfortable around the older boy, he dropped the little card and scampered off to where Tyson was, in that very pathetic manner that had the effect of making Kai feel nauseous.

---

In the snow outside, DJ Jazzman walked quickly through the cold.   
He stopped only once, at an open trashcan, into which he threw the little box.   
As it fell, the box lid opened and several little cards fluttered out onto the rubbish below.

The BBA commentator couldn't help but laugh when he saw that every single card had 'nude photo shoot' typed on them.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(Hehehehehehehe! Me evil!!)

Well, that's the end of another chapter! As you could see,that one was a little longer than the first, as will be all others that follow it. So don't expect such a quick update next time. Parts 3, 4, and 5 are almost done, just gotta finish and edit.

Also, as you can tell, I'm not exactly a big fan of Max and Tyson...   
(SORRY FANS OF THEM, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!)   
Please give suggestion on whether Ty and Maxy should get together, cos I'm undecided on that one at the mo...

I'll leave you now with the nice thoughts of Kai and Ray in a nude photo shoot... (DROOL!!)   
-   
See ya next time, please review!!


	3. Christmas Shopping and Songs

Lia: I'M BACK!! Did ya miss me? This episode sees another special guest who will also make an appearance in this author's note. Guess who it is?

Johnny: Me?

Lia: That's right, it's Johnny! Yay! Lia's eyes replaced with little hearts

Johnny: Er, please don't look at me like that, it's kinda creepy…What am I doing here anyways?

Lia: You're the first of many special guests who will be from now on appearing in my author notes! And as my guest, you get the honour of reading the disclaimer for me!

Johnny: Hang on, I thought you said you'd pay me if I agreed to be here. If I have to read stuff, I want extra pay.

Lia: P-pay you? Sniff Oh, I see… Bursts into tears YOU ONLY WANT ME FOR MY MONEY!!! ;-;

Johnny: Oh, man, I can't stand it when girls cry…Please stop crying? Look, I'll read your DISCLAIMER: Lia doesn't own Beyblade or anything to do with it. (Including me, thankfully.) She also does not own the song "All I Want For Christmas". There, you happy now?

Lia: Yep. - Oh, read the Mentions out for me too, would ya?

Johnny: Fine. Anything's better than you crying again…MENTIONS: In every episode of 'Wish Lists', a friend of Lia's gets mentioned. This time it's Tristan!

And a big thank you to all reviewers and readers for their patience as this took longer to put up than expected. Here is Part Three of Wish Lists.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Three 

The shopping centre's Tannoy system crackled through a variety of different languages before it reached English.

"Good morning Russia!" It said. "It's December 19th, only six days left 'til Christmas, shoppers! For great last-minute bargains, why not visit…"

Only six days left until Christmas. That was what all the shop windows proclaimed on the banners above their displays of seasonal gift sets and posh perfumes.

Ray walked through the packed shopping centre, window shopping as he made his way through the bustling crowds of last-minute shoppers and tourists all clamouring to get the best deals. Usually Ray made a point of not leaving Christmas shopping to the last minute. He hated being caught up in big crowds. But since the Blade Breakers were still going to be in Moscow on Christmas Day, Ray thought it'd be nice to have a little something to give to the others.

Feeling like taking a break from walking round, Ray stopped at a café and ordered a coffee. Sitting down at a vacant table, Ray put his bags down, going over what he had brought for his friends.

'Right, I've got some nice fluffy socks for Tyson, a box of Max's favourite Sugar Mice for the little guy, now I've just got to find something for Kai. Bet that's gonna be easier said than done though, I don't have a clue what to get him…'

A waitress brought over Ray's coffee. As he sat there drinking Ray looked across the mall, he saw a shop that looked like the Russian equivalent of Clinton Cards.

'That reminds me, I'd better get some Christmas cards for the gang too.' Ray remembered seeing a post office on the street outside the mall. 'I'll get some cards to send back home too. I wonder how everyone's doing?'

Ray thought of who he'd send cards to. There was Lee, Mariah and the rest of the White Tigers, of course. And he'd get one for Kenny too, seeing as the computer-obsessed kid hadn't been able to come on this trip due to a severe bout of flu.

'And then there's still the problem of Kai's present…' Ray thought. 'Oh well, I'll deal with that later. It can't be that hard to find something for him.'

Kai was walking slowly down a snow-filled street. Houses lined either side of the pavement, and in every window he looked through, Kai saw scenes of family happiness, smiling friends, laughing children. Christmas Day.

_Kai couldn't look at those people for long without feeling alone and rejected. He'd never had a decent Christmas in his life, not even as a child. This seasonal joy was all alien to him. He carried on walking through the rapidly falling snow._

_Suddenly the scene shifted, and Kai found himself standing under a Christmas tree._

"_What th-"_

_He heard a faint sound being carried on the wind. Someone was singing…_

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need…"_

'_Oh no.' Kai hated that song SO much._

"…_I just want you for my own…"_

_He put his hands over his ears to block out the voice._

"…_More than you could ever know…"_

_Didn't work. The dreaded song continued._

"…_Make my wish come truuuee…"_

"_Shut up!" Kai yelled and shut his eyes as the singing came closer. Who was it?_

"…_Baby all I want for Christmas, is…You!"_

_Kai cringed at the cheesy lyrics, but that voice was so familiar…A hand was shaking his shoulder… He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw that the mystery singer was none other than………_

"Kai? Kai! Wake up!"

Max shook the older boys' shoulder, trying to rouse him.

"Kai, will you wake-OW!"

Max rubbed his sore arm, remembering too late that Kai's reaction to being shaken awake was to lash out with his fist.

Kai yawned, now awake. "Bugger off Max." he said, sitting up in his chair. Kai looked at his watch. 10:03. He must have dozed off again without realising, he was doing that a lot recently…And then there were all those weird dreams he kept having…

Kai noticed Max was still hovering around looking stupid.

"You still here? Why the hell are you in my room anyway?"

"Well, T-Tyson said to come get you and, the door was unlocked, so…"

"Tyson said to come get me, huh? And you did as he said, how sweet," Kai said sarcastically. "Looks like Tyson's got himself a little slave. Tell me Max, if Tyson said to you, 'go jump off a cliff', would you do it?"

Max just looked at him blankly, confused. "Huh?"

"Oh, never mind. So what the hell does Tyson want then? You both know I don't like being disturbed like this."

"Tyson said to come get you 'cos that magazine meeting's starting soon…And we wanted to see if you knew where Ray is?"

Ray…Kai felt, different whenever he thought of the raven-haired néko-jin, and right now was no exception…'Pull yourself together, Hiwatari.' He told himself.

"Well? Do you?"

"Do I what?" Kai snapped at Max.

"Know where Ray is? Only Tyson says that we should all be at that meeti-"

"Do you honestly think that I care about what Tyson thinks?!" Kai interrupted, getting annoyed with Max. "Ray's gone shopping, he said so at breakfast. Now will you please leave me alone? Go tell your precious Tyson I haven't forgotten and I'll be down later. Now go away!!"

Kai ushered Max out of his room, slamming the door behind him before sitting back down on the bed, remembering that weird dream he'd had before Max woke him up. Kai sighed. Why did he keep falling asleep in the middle of the day? And what was up with that dream? He cringed again, remembering that singing.

'All I Want For Christmas.' Kai HATED that song; it was so lame…Why was it in his dream? And the singer…the singer who had turned out to be-

"Ray Kon?"

Ray had been exiting the Post Office when he heard someone calling him.

"Hey, Ray! Over here!"

Ray turned round and saw a familiar 'Blader walking out of the shopping mall behind him. It was Johnny McGregor, of the European team The Majestics. Ray didn't know Johnny that well, but still, he _was_ a familiar face, and it would be rude not to talk to him.

"Hi Johnny," Ray said as he walked over, carrying several heavy-looking bags. "What brings you back to Russia, Christmas shopping?"

"Back? I never left mate," Johnny replied. "After the Finals, I needed a break from Oliver and t'others. To tell ya the truth, they were really getting on my nerves. So I've been hanging around Moscow, checking out the sights, getting in some shopping, as you can see." He held up his numerous bags of goods. "So, anyway, how come you're here, Ray? Don't tell me you've been hanging round since t'Finals too!"

Ray shook his head, and quickly explained about the photo shoot that had brought the Blade Breakers to Moscow for Christmas. He was careful, however, to leave out the details of what the photo shoot would actually entail. Feeling the need to change the subject, Ray asked Johnny if he had any plans to remain in Russia for Christmas as well.

"Nah, this is my last day here, actually. I'm getting a plane back to England this afternoon."

"Are you not going back to Scotland then?"

"Well I am going back there for Christmas, but I'm stopping off first, down in t'South-East of England. I've got, er, _someone_ to visit."

"Who's that? Your girlfriend?" Ray asked, grinning.

"None of your business!" Johnny said, but he was joking, not taking offence from Ray's teasing.

A large church clock tower's bell sounded from somewhere down the street, marking the time as 10:30 am.

"Blimey, is that the time already? Sorry, Ray, but I've gotta get going. Catching the plane later, and I've still gotta pack. I best be getting back to my hotel. Nice to see you again Ray."

"Yeah, good to see you too, Johnny. Have a nice flight!" Ray was suddenly reminded of his own flight into Russia the previous day, where had fell asleep on Kai…he still had to get a present for him…Kai… 'Whoa, snap out of it' Ray told himself. 'Back to reality.'

"Goodbye Ray," Johnny turned to leave. "Oh, and by the way, if you're still stuck on what to get Kai for Christmas, I suggest you go look in Kymeta's." He pointed to a spot behind Ray. "You should find something for him in there. Goodbye Ray."

A large crowd of tourists passed by, their huge backpacks blocking Johnny from view. By the time they had passed by, he was gone.

Ray was confused, in a way very similar to the readers. How had Johnny known about Kai? Ray didn't remember telling him…And just who or what was this 'Kymeta's'?

The answer to the last question was somewhat resolved when Ray did what anyone else in this situation would do. He turned around to look at what Johnny had been pointing at, and he saw a small shop that he had not noticed earlier. It had the look of a Hastings curiosity shop, with beaded curtains falling across its open doorway, and a large sign above this doorway that proclaimed:

"_Kymeta's: 100 years of solving your spiritual problems…with bargain prices!!" _

'O-khay…' Ray thought. This was not exactly a place that had sprung to mind for getting Kai's present from…But, although it was confusing, Johnny's advice was, well, it was advice after all. And Ray was rather stuck on ideas for Kai's pressie…

'It can't hurt to have a look around, can it?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny: Er, Lia, why am I going to the Southeast of England? Penny drops

Uh-Oh. Wait a sec…Lia, what nationality are you…?

Lia: I'm British!

Johnny: I was afraid you'd say that…

Lia's eyes have once again been replaced with little hearts

Johnny: Er, you're scaring me again…Can I go now? Please?

Lia: That depends on how well you read out this. hands him piece of paper

Johnny: It says; "Attention all readers. We hope you have enjoyed chapter three. Please review Lia's story. If she does not receive enough reviews in the next week, two unfortunate events WILL occur.

1) She will refuse to update Wish Lists.

2) In the event of no reviews…" Stops reading in shock NOOOOO!!!! You can't do that!!

Lia: I can and I will. Now read it.

Johnny: gulp "In the event of no reviews, Johnny McGregor will NEVER be able to leave!!!" Oh, you evil b-

Lia: Ah, excuse me, I'd prefer the term, 'evil GENIUS'. You've got five seconds before the end of the note, I suggest that if you want to leave, start begging.

Johnny: Guys, please review! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, **PLEASE** REVIEW!!!!!! I WANT TO GET OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!

To Be Continued… 


	4. Missing You

Johnny: Look Lia, there's been loads of reviews, can I PLEASE go now?

Lia: Hmm, well, since there have been so many nice reviews…No.

Johnny: But you said-

Lia: I know I said that you could go if we got lots of reviews, but if you look carefully, you'll see that most of them are from Yugi and Mai. When I said lots of reviews, I meant from different people. So it looks like your staying, YAY!!!

(Once again that weird condition known as Hearts-In-Eyes-Itous is affecting Lia)

Johnny: And what if I decide that I won't stay?

Lia: I'll start crying again.

Johnny: That doesn't actually bother me anymore.

Lia: Oh. Damn. So does this mean that you're leaving?

Johnny: Yep. BYE!! (Runs off screen)

Lia: Not again…Why does EVERY guy I meet always run away from me…?

Johnny: (Pokes head back round side of screen) Because you're an insane evil weirdo fangirl who no one likes!! Runs away again

Lia: ………(sniff!)……**YOU MEANIE!!!** Abandoning me like that…And at Christmas too…I think I'll go kill him…Enjoy the chapter guys…

DISCLAIMER: Contrary to popular belief, I don't own Beyblade or any other companies/songs/whatever that may appear in this chapter.

MENTIONS: Thank you to the ever-wonderful reviewers. I would like to say HELLO to Luff in this chapter! Oh, and I'd better mention S.Chensu too, seeing as she has also been reading and has finally reviewed!

(Kymeta's is made up by the way…)

Here's Chapter Four, and things are taking a turn for the weird down in Moscow…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Four 

_11:10 am, Kai Hiwatari's Hotel room_

Kai was getting worried. The time was getting on, and there was still no sign of Ray.

'Where is he already? He said he'd be back by eleven. Ray's never late, I hope nothing's happened…Maybe I'm just being paranoid…' Kai checked his watch again, only two minutes had passed since he'd last looked at it. 'Definitely getting paranoid…but Ray doesn't know Moscow as well as I do, what if something's happened?'

Suddenly the door burst open, and Tyson stormed into Kai's room, obviously in a mood about something.

"It isn't a crime to knock at the door you know, Tyson."

But, as usual, Tyson ignored Kai's sarcasm. As was his nature, he burst straight into his point.

"What's your problem, Kai?" he asked angrily.

Kai, however, wasn't one to be easily intimidated, least of all by someone of a lesser talent than himself. Instead he replied in that cool, yet sarcastic tone of voice that he reserved for conversations with Tyson or Max.

"Well, if you don't count the fact that I'm surrounded by imbeciles such as yourself, Tyson, I'd say that there's no problem at all."

Tyson was getting steadily more aggravated by Kai's attitude. "Cut the crap, Kai, and stop being such a jerk towards Max."

"Oh, so that's what your little hissy fit is about, ickle Maxine. How amusing."

Tyson scowled at him. "You had no right to treat your team mate like that."

"Oh, well if this is about the _team_, Tyson, then there's one important fact that you're forgetting, and that's the fact that _I'm_ the team captain. The Blade Breakers are practically mine, I can do what I want."

Kai could see that Tyson was clearly struggling to find a comeback. So, in true Granger style, Tyson gave up on the verbal and instead pulled out his launcher and Dragoon.

Kai sighed. "What do you think you're doing now, Granger?"

"I'm taking you down, Hiwatari, right here, right now. Bring it on!"

If it had been his style, Kai would have burst out laughing at Tyson's failing attempts at challenging him. Instead, choosing to leave the laughing to the readers, Kai just smirked at him.

Just then there was a convenient knock at the door. Convenient because I didn't know what else to write next.

'_Now what?'_ Kai thought. _'I hope that's not Max again…' _He went across the room and flung the door open, startling the hotel employee standing on the other side.

"Er, Mr. Hiwatari?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, that's me. What do you want?"

"This just arrived at reception for you, sir." She handed him an envelope with his name typed on the front and hurried back down the corridor. _'Jeez, what a grouch.'_ She thought as she left.

Kai turned back to Tyson, holding the door adjar. "Do you want to use this whilst it's open?"

Tyson glared at him, standing his ground for a moment before exiting noisily, still in a bad mood.

Kai shut the door behind him and sat on the bed, tearing open the envelope…

Although the winter's morning sunshine was bright, there was still one cold alley filled with shadows. Two figures stand here in the snow, mid-way through a conversation.

"…So anyway, I sent him down to that shop, like you said," one is saying. "And your little message got dropped off too. It should be being read as we speak."

"Excellent work," his taller companion replies. "My plans are going just as I expected. Soon I will have things _my_ way."

"Yeah, that's great," the first speaker sounds uninterested in the other's 'plans'. "But when am I gettin' paid? Only I've got a plane to be catching."

"Of course. Here-" An envelope is exchanged between the two. "And I added a little bonus for you. Think of it as a 'thank you' for your, invaluable services, Jonathan."

The other grimaced a little at the use of his full name. "I told you, call me Johnny, everyone else does. When they're not calling me the 'Gladiator of Glasgow', that is…"

The other just laughed. "Don't you have a plane to catch, young Jonathan?"

"Damn right, I'm gettin' out of here. Oh, but before I go, a word of advice. Don't underestimate Hiwatari. You may be able to beat him once, but believe me, he'll come back and knock you down. Trust me, you've got to keep your guard up with that one."

Kai stared at the typed note in front of him in shock and disbelief.

Hiwatari, (It read)

Missing something? Or someone?

Of course you are.

We have young Raymond in our, 'possession'.

What's on your Christmas List, Kai?

If young Raymond's safety is on your Wish List,

We suggest you meet us at Kymeta's Curiosity store before noon today.

Season's Greetings.

It was unsigned. Who was it from…?

It didn't matter; all that really mattered was that, whoever they were, they had Ray. And it was all Kai's fault…

FLASHBACK 

"I think I'll go and do some shopping this morning." Ray announced from across the breakfast table.

You're not thinking of going by yourself, are you?" Kai asked him.

"Yeah, well I can't have you guys peeking while I buy your pressies, can I?"

"Well, if you're sure, I mean, you might not know the town that well."

"So how about you suggest some good shops then?" Ray smiled at Kai, melting his icy resolve.

"OK…Did you see that Post Office we passed on the way here? There's a mall down the road from there, it's got some okay shops-not that I ever went shopping much…Um, Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Just…just be careful, OK?"

Ray gave him that heart-meltingly-cute smile again. "Don't worry about me Kai, I'll be fine."

END FLASHBACK 

'I should've gone with him, or convinced him to stay here…Oh this is all my fault…Ray…What have I done?'

The note crumpled up in Kai's trembling fist. All his life, Kai had never allowed anything to get to him, but this was different, there was someone else involved in this mess. Ray Kon, the only person Kai had ever truly cared about, Ray was in danger. It was his fault. Kai had to find him; he had to set things right. He just _had _to get Ray back, because…

Because he loved him.

"I'm Kai," said Tyson, taking a piece of tinsel from a nearby tree and wrapping it around his neck, scarf styli.

"And I'm better than you," he continued, folding his arms in an over-exaggerated way. "I can do what I want to who I want,"

Max burst into a fit of giggles as Tyson continued taking the mick out of a certain person.

"For I am The Team Captain," Tyson announced, climbing onto a chair and throwing his arms out, yelling "Hail to the Captain, baby!!"

Max was practically crying with laughter. "That's brilliant," he said, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye. "Tyson, I swear, that was the most bang-on Kai impression I've ever heard!"

Now Tyson had started laughing too. "Yeah, it was pretty good, huh? I reckon-Arghh!!"

Whilst Tyson had been poncing around, Kai himself had come charging through the hotel reception, knocking Tyson off of the chair before running out of the revolving doors and into the morning snow.

"Tyson, are you okay?" Max asked as he helped his friend to his feet.

"Yeah, it's that jerk who's got the problem." Tyson glared out of the doors after Kai.

Before either of them had had time to wonder what the hell all that had been about, the doors swung round again, and a young woman with red hair, wearing a suit entered. She approached the two bladers and held out a hand.

"Hello, my name's Liana Romonov, I'm from the photo company in charge of your shoot. Is it just the two of you at this meeting then?"

Tyson and Max shot each other a nervous glance as they shook hands with this Liana. They had both just realised that, since both Kai and Ray had gone AWOL, they had to do something by themselves for once, and they didn't have a clue…

They both had the simultaneous thought: _'Uh-oh…We are in SOOO much trouble…'_

Unknown to Kai, a pair of vivid eyes had been watching him as he ran through the snow-filled streets.

The owner of those sharp eyes pulls out a small mobile phone and dials. The voice that answers is the same one that had been speaking in that alley earlier that day.

"Has he taken the bait?" The voice asks.

"Just as planned, sir. He's almost at the meeting point."

"Excellent." The plan was going so perfectly. "Make sure you're there to give our latest guest his, 'welcome'. I want him here by the end of the day, use any means necessary, understood?"

"Understood, sir." The figure on the rooftops hangs up and continues to secretly follow Kai through the city.

'Kymeta's'. This was the place written on that note. Kai had never even heard of this place, and yet his running feet had lead him straight to it…Ray must be here.

Kai went to go inside the open doorway, his boots crunched on broken bead curtains that had apparently been torn down, now strewn across the floor with other random items that had probably once been on the dusty shelves that lined the dirty walls.

It was poorly lit inside; the only light came from the open doorway behind Kai. It looked as though someone had trashed the place before abandoning it, and even that would have been a long time ago, judging by the thick amounts of dust everywhere.

But fresh marks in the dust and grime on the floor suggested a recent struggle.

Something fluttering around the doorway caught Kai's attention. It was a piece of tattered material, snagged on the doorframe. Kai picked it up and gasped in recognition.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hello?" Ray called through the dimness in the shop. There seemed to be no one there, and the amount of dust and the empty shelves suggested to Ray that no one had been here for quite some time now…

Ray frowned. Johnny must've been mistaken; this shop looked closed, no, abandoned was a better word to describe this hovel. Or maybe Johnny had been playing some sort of stupid prank by making Ray come in here. He was probably standing outside laughing at him right now.

Ray turned to leave, and something shifted in the shadows behind him. Pain exploded behind Ray's eyes as something-someone-hit him hard on the back of his head.

Dizzy and confused from the surprise blow, he staggered forward, but a pair of arms grabbed him from behind, forcing his hands behind his back. A vicious kick to the back of his legs caused Ray to sink to his knees in pain.

In the little light around him, Ray could make out the outline of another frame. It grabbed Ray's hair with one hand, forcing his head back, and it held a dirty rag across his nose and mouth with the other. Ray struggled against his assailants' grasp as the sickly smell of chloroform seeped into his lungs.

Ray's struggles were becoming weaker as he felt fainter, and the room was spinning around him…

…The distant images of the shop became blurred, and they all merged into darkness…

**END FLASHBACK**

Kai looked at the red bandanna lying in his hand. He'd recognise that yin yang design anywhere, this was Ray's…That proved it. Ray _must've _been here; maybe his bandanna was torn off in a fight.

But now the place was empty. Whoever had sent that note, whoever they were, they were gone, and they had taken Ray with them.

Kai was furious at himself. This was entirely his fault. He had been duped into coming here so easily, when Ray was probably a thousand miles away by now, alone, confused, maybe scared…

Whoever it was who had got Ray, Kai was going to make sure that _he_ got them.

A soft yet cruel laughter sounded behind Kai and a familiar voice that was colder than the snow around it spoke.

"Hello, Kai."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lia: Ooh, now who could that be speaking to Kai? Well, I'm afraid that you'll have to wait until next time to find out, my dear readers!

Things start getting interesting from now on, so please ignore the lameness of the first few chapters, I needed them for introduction purposes.

Right, any questions?

Random Member of Audience: Yeah, I have a question: What happened to Johnny? Did you kill him?

Lia: Um……No comment…All I'll say is that I might have a new guest in the next author note.

R.M.o.A: Erm, OK…Think I'll leave now, you scary…

Lia: Byesies! Don't forget to review! That goes for everyone else too, review in your comments on chapter four! Sorry about the long update etc, but I've had Mocks and stuff, but hopefully I'll have sorted out my time management by next chapter. See ya next time, peeps, R&R!


	5. AUTHOR NOTE: Begging for Forgiveness

NOTE: THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER. SORRY!!

Err, hi fans! Very very very very VERY sorry that I haven't updated for, like EVER! Well, the excuse is, well there is no excuse. I'm lazy, I know. But I have got loads of coursework and stuff to do so I'm gonna be another week at the very most. Sorry. But I will have part two of "Behind Closed Blinds" and Chapters 5 and 6 of "Wish Lists" will be up before the end of January at the latest. Promise. I'll get my friends Yugi and Mai and Luff to help remind me and stuff.

I have to go now, but I beg you: PLEASE, NO FLAMES!! I don't think I could take it…

Oh, and a little message for S.Chensu: "PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE!! Just hang on for another few days, ok? I'm writing the next chapters and if it stops you whining I'll put you in dedication thingy on next chapter, ok?"

Hang in there peeps, chapters are on the way!

Lots of love from the world's worst author,

Lia Xaragi


	6. Deeper In Dispair

Lia: Erm, hello everybody, it's been a while, huh? Well, now that I'm finally back, I suppose it's time for a Ritsu Sohma impression…

**I am so sorry! I apologise to all the fans! I apologise to the ever-patient reviewers! I apologise to the web site! I apologise to the Internet! I apologise to all those who know me! I apologise to the Moon! To the Sun! To the Stars! I apologise to the entire Universe! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!**

(phew, tired now!)

…There is no excuse for my terrible behaviour. (Really, there isn't, unless you count the fact that I'm lazy.) But the main thing now is that I'm back, right?

A lot has changed since I last updated. It's New Year, obviously, and there have been a few new things in my life, so to speak. (let's just say I 'ent single any more…) And there's something else happening, but I can't quite remember……

_(Suddenly various animé characters and authors, including Yugi, Mai and Luff, the Sohma family, Tala, Kai and Ray, Yoh, Lenny and Trey and Yami, Bakura and Marik, burst in carrying a cake, on which is 16 candles, and several brightly-wrapped presents)_

All: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIA!

Lia: That's right, folks, it's my birthday, YAY_! (takes pressies from Yami, who was_ _only there to carry the gifts)_ Aw, thanks guys! - Let's have a party!

_(Thanks to the magic of ANY-THING-IS-POSSIBLE-IN-A-XARAGI-AUTHOR-NOTE productions, brought to you by Kaiba Corp, the screen is suddenly transformed into a balloon-filled, streamer-decorated, confetti-filled mess)_

Lia: And 'cos I don't like to leave people out, here is my gift to you: The next (albeit short) chapter of Wish Lists! Read on and review, but please be nice (it's my birthday after all…)

DISCLAIMER: I. Don't. Own. The. Bloody. Thing. So stop suing me!

MENTIONS: I wanna say a big big big big big THANK YOU to the author Reis#1girl (sorry for miss-spellings). Your review was really great and it made me feel a lot better, so thanks very much! - This one's for you, whoever and where ever you are…

_A soft yet cruel laughter sounded behind Kai and a familiar voice that was colder than the snow around it spoke._

_"Hello, Kai."_

Kai spun round, his fist tightening around the red material he held.

"_You_." His voice filled with anger as recognition flickered across his face.

The redhead smirked in an obnoxious manner. "Nice to see you again, Kai." There was more than a hint of sarcasm in Tala's voice.

"The feeling is NOT mutual," Kai replied in a tone identical to his rival's. "What the hell do you want, Valkov."

The smirk returned. "_I_ don't want anything, Kai, but I know _you_ do. That's a nice headband you've got there," He gestured at Kai's right hand. "But I don't recall red as being your colour. Then again, that doesn't belong to you, does it?" He laughed coldly at Kai's face as the bluenette sussed out why Tala was here.

"You bastard," Kai growled. "What have you done with Ray?"

"Who, me?" Tala said, mock-innocently. "I didn't have anything to with ickle Konny's vanishing act." He laughed again, cruelly. "I suppose you could say, he's gone to a 'not-so-better place', hahah-OUCH!"

As Tala had been monologuing, Kai's anger had got the better of him, and he had punched Tala in the face.

As he lunged in for another hit, Tala grabbed his arm, circling around him and twisting it behind his back in one swift movement. Doing the same to Kai's other arm, Tala leaned over Kai's shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"You want to know where your precious little love is, Hiwatari? Don't look so surprised, I know all about your little crush, it _is_ rather obvious, after all. I've been following you for some time now, you know, watching you from alleys and rooftops. I must say, your little sprint through the street just now, running towards your love, it was very…_nauseous_,"

Kai was struggling against Tala's grip, but he was forced to his knees by Tala's knee connecting sharply with the small of his back.

"Keep still, you unworthy piece of crap!" Tala spat. "Like I was saying," he continued in an acid tone. "I know where Ray is, and, such a nice guy that I am, I can take you to him. In fact, that's why I'm here. Now, are you going to come with me like a nice boy, or do I have to treat you like the pathetic dog that you are and put you out of your misery?" Kai froze as he felt the cold steel barrel of a gun being pressed against the side of his head.

"It's up to you, Kai," said Tala. "Are you coming with me, or not?"

Kneeling in the bitterly cold, snow-covered street, the gun against his head, Kai knew he had no choice in the matter, if he wanted to live, that is.

He muttered his reply to the snow at his feet, inaudibly.

"I can't quite hear you," Tala smirked, clearly he was enjoying this, in a twisted way. "What was your choice?"

Kai raised his head best he could, turning to glare at Tala. "I said, I'll go with you."

"Right answer." Tala pulled him to his feet, and, still holding his arms behind his back and the gun to his head, led Kai to the black limo that was waiting for them.

Darkness.

Shadows flicker around the walls. Water drips from a source that's out of sight. It is the only sound, apart from the occasional rattle of chains as the sole occupant of this dungeon shifts in his misery.

Ray sits alone, huddled in a corner of the small, dank and cold prison, shivering from something other than the low temperature. His long raven hair hangs loose over his bare shoulders and bangs fall across his dirty face that is turned to the floor.

There seems to be a noise outside. Ray looks up, amber eyes that have lost their sparkle now fill with fear as he wonders what new discomfort is no doubt coming his way. He shudders as he remembers coming round with concussion to find himself in the company of his kidnapper's leader, the horror as he realised who it was and what their intentions were, and the way they had beaten him, over and over, just for the hell of it…

But possibly there worst thing, far more terrible than the physical suffering, was the role that Ray was to play in the impending events. His attackers had taken great pleasure in taunting him as they had dragged him to this prison.

He was to be bait. The bait that would lead the only person he had ever cared for into a deadly trap that could cost so many lives…

Tears formed in Ray's eyes, making streaks down the dirt on his face. He was surprised that he had anything left to cry with, he had been weeping for many hours, the manacles encircling his wrists preventing him from wiping the tears away. He was left sitting there, chained up like an animal, feeling hollow and numb.

"_Imagine, the look he'll have on his face,"_ They had hissed, their words cutting like knives on his soul. _"Imagine how he's going to feel when he realises it's all your fault…"_

Fresh tears fell fast down Ray's face. It _was_ all his fault…

'_What have I done?'_ he thought miserably. _'He'll hate me for leading him to this mess…Oh, Kai, please…forgive me…'_

The heavy bolts on the dungeon door were dragged back, and the door squeaked as it was pulled open. A small spot of light flooded the floor, illuminating the figure that had just been thrown onto the dungeon floor, also chained, blonde hair streaked with drying blood.

The door was slammed shut and re-locked moments after Ray recognised the pathetic looking figure.

"Max?"

Lia: Well that's the end of that. For now. Poor Ray, being shut in a dungeon with Max! I couldn't think of anything worse…

Well, byesies for now, see you soon! (Hopefully a little sooner than last updates!)

Please review! It's the only way to save Ray from this horrible Tate- er, I mean, fate!


	7. The Fate Of Tate

Wow, six chapters already! It seems like only yesterday Kai and co were sitting on their plane, their only worry being trying to find a way to shut Tyson up…Ah, how things have changed since then.

Last time, we left Kai in the clutches of old rival Tala Valkov. What happened? Where did they go? Does Tala still have a gun?

Also, Ray was stuck in a dungeon with the sudden appearance of a bedraggled Max. How did he get there? What happened to him and Tyson? Does anyone care?

Read on to find the answers to these questions (and maybe more)…We rejoin half of the Blade Breakers, chained up in a dungeon…

Scroll down to discover: "The Fate of Tate" HAHAHAHA!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade or anything to do with it.

MENTIONS: Thanks again to all readers and reviewers. Without you guys, there wouldn't really be any point of me keep putting these chapters up, would there…? I'M SOOOO SORRY I LOVE YOU ALL COME BACK DON'T ABANDON ME I PROMISE TO UPDATE IT I SWEAR!

Part Six

* * *

Although it had only been a matter of hours between his capture at the abandoned store and the unexpected arrival of Max, it had seemed to Ray like he had been stuck in that small, dark dungeon forever. 

To pass the time and out of a natural cat-like curiosity, Ray had asked the obvious question of 'how in the world did the young annoying blond get to be in this unusual situation!'

Ray soon began to regret asking, when Max had started to recall his tale, he had burst into a never-ending stream of tears. Very noisy, uncontrollable tears.

After what was probably several more hours (it felt like it), Ray had gathered what summary he could of Max's tale from what he could divulge from between sobs and hiccups.

FLASHBACK 

It seems like that morning, after Ray had left to go shopping, the time had passed by with little happening, except the scene where Kai had stormed out.

Things had started to go wrong, however, when eleven o'clock had rolled around. Ray had totally forgotten about the magazine meeting, and so, it seemed, had Max and Tyson, because they had sat there without a clue as to what to do or say.

It hadn't mattered in the end though, because it was all a sham.

The woman who had turned up at the hotel was lying, she wasn't really a journalist. But Max and Tyson, being typical Max and Tyson, had had no reason to disbelieve her.

The boy's had thought her to be very nice, she served them all up some tea and chatted to them in a friendly manner. And she had drugged their cups too, but she hadn't mentioned that one. And they had no reason to suspect her of anything at all.

So they had sat talking with her about beyblades, drinking the tea, and everything seemed very relaxed. So relaxed, in fact, that the two boys had suddenly found themselves feeling a little drowsy…

'…what a nice lady…' They had thought.

'…I'm, so sleepy…' Max remembered thinking, as the room started to blur around him. Tyson was already asleep, slumped across the tabletop.

There was a vague recollection of being carried outside…lying on the dirty floor of a moving van…a box with something stencilled on the side…And then, nothing. Just the sharp pain of landing on the cold stone floor of the cell.

END FLASHBACK 

"Max?" Ray spoke after the blonde had calmed down enough. "Can you remember what was written on that box you mentioned? It might help me figure out who's got us here."

Max shook his head. "I-I can't…I was so sleepy, everything was blurred…I'm sorry Ray."

Ray tried not to sound pissed off. "That's alright, it'll come back to you, just try and get some rest, ok?"

Ray closed his eyes, sinking down against the wall, thinking back on the events that led him here. Perhaps there was a clue to who was behind this, something he might have missed the first time around. But there was nothing but a blank dimness in his memory.

'Wait a sec…' 

"Hey, Max, when you were talking about, y'know, what happened to you and Tyson, you only mentioned the two of you…Where was Kai?"

The blonde's eyes widened as he recalled the answer. "He-he wasn't there," Max said. "After I woke him up, he just went off. Stormed outta the hotel like something was really up with him…I wonder where he went? He never said, and before we could go after him, that's then THEY arrived.." His voice quavered and he hiccuped back a small sob. Ray knew that was going to be the last he got out of Max for a while.

But still

'_If Kai went out before Max and Tyson were caught, surely that means that he got away? Wherever he went, is he still out there? Is he safe?' _A spark of hope glimmered in Ray's amber eyes.

"You realise what that means, Max? Kai's still free, he's still outside. He'll come and help us!" In the dark, Ray allowed himself a small smile at the thought of his beloved. _'Kai_ will _find me, he'll get me out of here…If anyone can, Kai is the one, and not just in that way…Oh Kai, will I ever get to tell you how I feel?'_

But on the other side of the dungeon, Max was remembering how Kai had yelled at him in a voice full of hatred, how he would glare and proclaim that he needed no one, that 'I-Don't-Give-A-Damn' vibe radiating off of his every move.

'_I'm sorry to disappoint you, Ray,' _Max thought in a bitter tone beyond his years. _'But you've forgotten to ask yourself something…'_

'_Does Kai care enough to help us?'

* * *

_

So does he? We'll find out, someday…End of chapter.

Lia


	8. Does Kai Care?

Tala: Liiaaaa, please reconsider posting these next few chapters? I'll be nice, I promise!

Kai: Don't do it!

Lia: I've already told you guys, I can't edit it out; it's a key point in the story line. And besides, Mai'll get mad at me if I miss out your 'scenes'!

Kai: scene-S? As in, more than one!

Lia: That's right!

Tala: This isn't happening…tell me this isn't happening!

/Lia sees confused look on readers faces, except probably or Mai who probably would've already guessed what's going on. \

Lia: Oh, sorry, let me explain. Before I begin chapter eight, I want to thank the reviewers (you all rule!) and also I have a warning for you, my dear readers.

Kai: Somebody's gotta stop this. GO DRANZER!

Tala: GO WOLBORG!

/Lia swats away beyblades with tennis racket \

Lia: Hm, how rude. Right, warning time.

**\WARNING /**

**From this chapter onwards (Actually the worst should be this chapter and the next) there will be an increase in the level of the yaoi aspect of the plot line. And there's a little bit more swearing too. Sorry. You have, however, been warned, so don't complain. **

**\WARNING OVER/**

Tala: Oh god, she's really going to do it isn't she?

Kai: Kill me now.

Lia: Did you just say 'Take me now'?

Kai: NO! Dear god, no!

Lia: Hahahaha! Chapter time!

/Lia attempts to update when suddenly Tala jumps in front of the mouse \

Tala: NOOOOOOOOO!

Lia: FOOL! How dare you attempt to foil the plans of I, Princess of Disaster Lia Takako Xaragi! I order you to DIE! Final Fantasy Style!

/Lia somehow aquires a Gunblade-SO COOL!- And fires at Tala who is in mid jump \

\SILENCE. TUMBLEWEED/

Mysterious Voice carried on the Wind: _Lia owns nothing…_

* * *

Chapter Eight

As the two figures descended into the depths of the Abbey's labyrinth-like interior, the lamps that lined the brick walls grew fewer in number, and the shadows around them gathered like mists.

An old home.

Neither of them had ever been bothered by the dark, in fact, they quite preferred it. But now it was bothering Kai. He couldn't see what Tala was doing.

"You know, Kai," Tala spoke quietly. "We've got more in common than you've probably realise. We suit the darkness of this place, the surrounding darkness removing the interference of light. We both have an unbelievable beyblading talent, if I do say so myself. And I've also noticed, Kai, that we're both considered _very_ attractive." As he said this Tala was running a pale hand down the side of Kai's cheek, smirking at the slight flinch he felt.

Kai shrugged off his touch. "Shut up, you're so full of yourself."

Tala laughed unkindly. "Now now, Kai, I was only pointing out the obvious."

They had stopped in a particularly dark and secluded corridor, and were standing facing each other. Kai's back was to the wall and, although he wouldn't admit it, he was uncomfortably aware of the gun that Tala still held.

Whilst Kai tried to avoid his penetratingly deep gaze Tala was still speaking in that icy manner.

"Yes, we have so much in common, Kai. But we mustn't let our talents go to waste, stuck with such amateurs, like Ray,"

Kai backed away slightly, his back hitting the cold bricks of the wall behind him.

"Shut up Tala" he repeated

But Tala ignored him. "Here's the problem Kai," he said, pushing his body closer to Kai's, speaking softly, but still cold. "There are things going on in this place that are way beyond your comprehension and control, so give up any attempt to escape right now. It's not going to happen."

He was so close now, whispering in Kai's ear. "The boss has some very unpleasant plans that have been set aside especially for you, Kai, and the end result isn't going to be very pretty. The boss sent me to get you so that these plans can be carried out, but like I don't want to do that. It would be such a shame to let this pretty face of yours go to waste."

'_Shit'_ Kai realised he was pinned up against the wall with no means of escape with Tala right in his face like this.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Tala was smirking, a glint of lust flashed in his eyes. "And no one knows where we are. You're not getting away from me this time." He dropped the gun, quickly pushing Kai's arms into the wall behind him, restricting his movements. Kai tried to lash out but his attempt was blocked by Tala.

"Feisty, aren't we? I like that." Tala leered at him. "Like I was saying, Kai, we're so much alike. We should be together."

"What makes you think I'd be interested in you?" growled Kai.

"Oh, I think that once you hear what I have to offer, you'll be _very_ interested." Tala grinned, kissing his cheek lightly. "I don't think it's right for the boss to be using you like this. I'll make you a deal, Kai. I can take you away from here, right now, get you out of the mess you're delving into, tell them you're not in the country…you just have to do one thing for me…"

"What…?" Kai replied reluctantly. Tala was pressing his body onto his, kissing him as he whispered his request.

"All you have to do Kai, is be mine."

Then the last gap between their faces was gone. Kai's defences dropped into numbness as Tala's lips were pressed against his in a fiercely passionate kiss…

* * *

Lia: I'm gonna stop it there cos I'm mean!

Tala: You're also a crap shot.

Kai: Damn, you're still alive!

Tala: yes, fortunately I was unconscious through ought the chapter and therefore missed any, er, 'moments' with Kai!

Kai: You got lucky, but you still have to suffer again next chapter, she cliff-hangered it.

Tala: LIA! YOU BI—

Lia: SHUT UP I WANNA GO!

Kai: Ok, we're leaving…

Lia: Bye peeps, don't hate me for leaving it there! Til next time, please review!


	9. Thoughts, Actions and Feelings

Lia: Good morning, O readers! How are we all? (If you're confused the time is 10am where I am and while I am writing this. I'm quite lazy, still in pyjamas!)

After the energetic events of the last author note, I decided to calm things down a little this time by—

Tala: By deleting all TalaXKai events in this chapter? (Please-please?)

Lia: Ever-hopeful as always, I see Tally. Don't interrupt, and no I'm not going to delete my precious storylines just because certain guys don't happen to like it.

Tala: What the hell's up with you today?

Lia: I'm mourning a terrible loss…

Kai: Oh? What happened?

Lia: My cat just ran off with my last doughnut! T-T

Tala: Oh jeez I wondered what your latest addiction was…it's only a doughnut, Lia.

Lia: But…but…It was a Krispy Kreme Original Glazed, my favourite/sobs

Kai: er…Ok-hay…Well whilst we wonder why Lia was eating doughnuts at 10 in the morning, here's some messages:

Wilya: _Merci de la revue aimable, votre anglais est vraiment bon ! J'étais toujours tout à fait mauvais au Français à l'école ainsi j'espère que vous pouvez comprendre cet ok !_

TALA-MINE-TALA-HOT: I'll try and update before you graduate…You American by any chance? Anyway, have patience!

Forfirith the dark angel: Yes, I'm a meanie, I know. Sorry. (He he!) If I told you whether this is going to be a KaiXRay fic, then that would give away the plot!

Silverwolf-bakura13: I agree with killing Mr. Boris but, err, you can have Max. I find him highly annoying (don't kill me!)

Sin: Why? The infinite questions…If you don't like, then don't read. Simple as that.

Chen: You still alive? Or did rabid Tala fans shoot you down? Heh, well I'm glad you're able to follow the story at least. And your new fic is good! PEOPLE! READ HER NEW FIC DEVILS IN THE CHURCH!

And last but by no means least, my good friend Mai Valkov: Mai, thank you for your kind words, and no, I didn't start crying over my keyboard. For the sake of the fans! But, as you requested, I hereby give you credit. Readers, that Tala and Kai situation idea? It was Mai's. There's a thank you to all the reviewers, even if there's no mention here.

I don't own Beyblade or Linkin Park's song "Runaway". Here is the next chapter. Once again, the ante has been knocked up a notch on the yaoi side of things, very much so, heh heh heh…oh and there's a lot more swearing and violence, sorry.

Ok, since the site has a funny habit of deleting certain symbols etc, here's the latest key:

/Action, used to be little stars

"speaking"

EMPHASIS

'_thoughts etc' _

XXXXBorder/Chapter Divider, stolen from Chen, heh heh heh…XXXX

"Communication over computer/walkie-talkie/whatever-should be just this chapter though"

(NOTE: You don't have to read the first bit if you don't like, THAT, sort of stuff etc, BUT there are large chunks of text in italics during the section which are like overviews and stuff and they are kinda important to the plot so you may want to just read them.)

XXXX 

The sudden shock of Tala's kiss burned onto Kai's lips, his eyes wide open in shock as the redhead continued to kiss and embrace him, regardless of reaction.

So, was this Tala's twisted way of messing with his mind, or did he actually have some kind of feelings for Kai…?

All his life, if there was one thing Kai wanted, even more that skill or power, it was to be loved by another…

Somehow detached from all reasonable trains of thought, Kai let himself succumb to the moment. Closing his eyes, feeling himself kiss Tala back with no control over his own body, not even sure if this was what he wanted.

The sudden response from Kai seemed to spur Tala on, his kisses becoming deeper, trailing down his neck and collarbone as he pulled him closer, running his fingers through his hair, down his body, eager for more reactions from Kai.

In a way, Tala wished things had been different between him and Kai in the past. If he had known Kai better earlier, if Kai had stayed with his team, stayed with him…perhaps they could have got a lot closer a lot longer ago…Yes, Tala did have feelings for Kai, to a certain degree, but with the way things were, he couldn't allow them to run any deeper than a level of lust. But that didn't mean that he couldn't have some fun with him…

Still unsure, Kai reached for the other boy, his sex hardening as he touched him, the two Russians locked together in a steamy clinch.

Kai didn't know the full extent of Tala's feelings, but still, it was a kind of rush. To think, there was someone out there who had feelings for the cold-hearted traitor Kai believed himself to be. There was, amazingly, someone who thought about him as more than a Blader, more than a friend, someone who wanted to be with him, to hold him, to kiss him…He could barely believe it.

There was someone in this world that wanted to be with Kai Hiwatari.

And as Kai looked at his right arm wrapped around Tala's slender waist, he saw the red bandanna tied to his wrist. In that moment, he realised that the name of that somebody wasn't Tala Valkov.

"This isn't right, Tala," Kai murmured, trying to push Tala away, despite how good he felt. "Please, just get off me."

"That's a good idea. Valkov, you little faggot, get your treacherous hands off of my grandson."

Tala fell backwards in total shock, and Kai spun around to witness the sudden arrival of none other than BIOVOLT president and his own grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari.

(NOTE: Non yaoi fans, you can look now)

Voltaire struck Tala around the head, the violent blow sending him crashing to the floor.

"Take this limp-wristed little brat and have him put with the others. I'll teach him not to mess with my plans." Two of Voltaire's black-uniformed henchmen took hold of Tala and began to rag him away.

The red-haired boy's eyes were suddenly full of a fear Kai had never seen in him, his struggles useless.

He cried out "N-NO! Please! Kai, help me! Help me please!" And then he was gone.

Voltaire turned to Kai who was standing still, staring at the space where Tala had been.

"And as for you, Kai, well I'm frankly disappointed in this 'lifestyle' you seem to be choosing, but then again, with cry-baby team mates such as yours, I'm not entirely surprised." He made a gesture with his hand and two more henchmen grabbed Kai's arms from behind him, gripping too tightly to be shook off.

"So, enough of this chit-chat, Kai, it's time for you to discover what has become of the little friend you treasure so much, and to discover your own fate." Voltaire turned and walked away, motioning for the men holding Kai to follow.

At any other time, Kai could have easily fought his way out of there, but he was still too stunned by everything that had happened so quickly to put up a fight or any resistance. The sudden reappearance of his grandfather, the whole scene with Tala, seeing the primal fear in his eyes as he was dragged away, Kai's realisation of a truth he longed for…

Kai's tough façade had fallen away, leaving him emotionally raw, exposed, temporarily but utterly defenceless.

There was nothing Kai could do to stop himself from being taken away, deeper into the very heart of the Abbey he hated, getting ever closer to the truth.

XXXX

_As the plane smoothly glides through the cotton clouds outside, Ray yawns sleepily and snuggles down into his muscular, red gloved pillow, smiling as Kai strokes his long raven-black hair._

_A blonde-haired boy in a flight attendants' uniform stops by their seats and sees Ray curled up fast asleep in Kai's lap, the spaces between them gone at last._

_The flight attendant's badge reads 'My name is Max!' and he asks Kai if he wants a pillow or a blanket for the sleeping neko-jin. Kai tells him no, that he is happy to have Ray sleeping well, and he will keep him warm and safe always. The flight attendant smiles and hands him complimentary peanuts before moving on, just as the tannoy system crackles into life._

_"Good afternoon shoppers, this is your pilot speaking," A wall-sized video screen displays a picture of the speaker, a dark-haired teen wearing a pilot's uniform and a blue and red hat. His badge reads 'LV-1 Pilot T. Granger, happy to help.'_

_The voice continues. "We are now entering Russian airspace. Passengers are advised to expect major emotional turbulence for the remainder of the journey. We suggest you fasten your seatbelts, make sure all trays are in an upright position, and keep your loved ones and any other personal belongings or feelings to yourself at all times. That is all, thank you for flying BBA-irways. Have a nice life."_

_All the space around Ray goes dark, and he feels the ground shaking as Kai's arms around him are growing loser. Ray calls out his name and holds fast to his hand, as somewhere above him a red wolf howls at a blue moon._

_A silver glove grasps Ray's neck, choking and pulling him down into a black pit of clouded despair. Kai's face drifts further and further away as he flies away on raven wings…_

XXXX

"Kai! NO!"

Ray screamed into the night, jolting awake with tears pouring down his face.

'Kai…'

"Shh, Ray, it's alright, you just had another dream, everything's ok." Max knew things were far from fine, but Ray had been suffering from terrible nightmares for many nights. Max hated to see him suffer, but his friend's faith in Kai rescuing them was the only thing that seemed to help him through this. But several days had passed with no sign of Kai, and they were still not free from this prison.

Max turned back to the wall he had been staring at, not just because of boredom, but he had seen something written there, and he was trying to make out the words. It seemed that the last poor soul to be kept here had scratched out something, but Max couldn't tell if it was a message, or just the insane ramblings of an imprisoned soul.

_"Graffiti decorations under a sky of dust_

_A constant wave of tension on top of broken trust_

_The lessons that you taught me_

_I learned were never true_

_Now I find myself in question_

_They point the finger at me again_

_Guilty by association_

_You point the finger at me again"_

Max couldn't really make sense of it all, but one line in particular kept coming back to him._ 'Huh? "Guilty by association?" Could it be_ _that this relates to why Ray and I have been captured? I know we haven't done anything intentionally to provoke this…Oh Tyson, I wish you were here to help me…'_

Noises outside interrupted his thoughts. The key was turned, the bolts slammed back and the door swung open. Max was a little puzzled. Sure, they opened the door a few times a day to give them food etc, but wasn't it a little too early...?

Light rushed in and blinded the two prisoners for a moment, during which they felt the strange movements and sudden relief that meant that their shackles had been removed.

Two men grabbed at Max's arms, and looking over he saw that Ray was being held too. What was going on here? Did this mean that they were to be free at last? Or was another, more terrible torment on the horizon…?

Max didn't know, and his black-uniformed captors offered no explanation as they led them silently down a lantern lit, stone-floored corridor.

XXXX

Kai: Oh no, where are they taking Raysies!

Lia: ;-; My doughnut…

Tala: Lia! FORGET ABOUT THAT BLOODY DOUGHNUT ALREADY/Slaps Lia

Lia: Ouchies…I always knew you were a slapper, Tally/Blinks and looks around Oh my, are we at the end of the chapter already?

Kai: Yeah. You know, your chapters are getting WAY too short.

Lia: Well that's because the finale will be one great big spectacular bonanza of long chapter greatness!

/Silence. Tumbleweed.

Kai: Erm, Lia, when IS the last chapter…?

Lia: Oh my…I just realised…There are only two more chapters left! ;-; My story…

Tala: Yay, it's finally gonna be over…

Kai: That's really quite depressing. How's it gonna end?

Lia: Well I've written most of the ending but it needs fine-tuning, besides I'm not telling you cos you'll leak the plans on the Internet or something. /Gets up Well, I'm off to type the penultimate chapter (And find more doughnuts, heh heh heh!)

Lia's Cat, Merlin: Meow meow meooooowwwsies! (Loosely translates as: "Yay more doughnuts for me to steal and eat, ahahahahaha!"

Kai: I like cats…Er-hem, all reviews are greatly appreciated, so don't hesitate to send 'em in!


End file.
